


Yule present 4 Pandelion

by achanceofreign



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Ichigo has a long side-cut, Kemonomimi, M/M, there's a PP, they're nekkie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achanceofreign/pseuds/achanceofreign
Summary: Hey Pan, I'm rly sorry that I didn't write you the thing I had in mind for your request, but!! I drew this thing based on our ongoing RP and I hope you like it ;_;Merry Christmas!-Reign
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: 🧡💙The GrimmIchi Server 2020 Secret Santa💙🧡





	Yule present 4 Pandelion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandelion/gifts).



> Hey Pan, I'm rly sorry that I didn't write you the thing I had in mind for your request, but!! I drew this thing based on our ongoing RP and I hope you like it ;_;
> 
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> -Reign

[Your Secret Santa (it's 2 big 4 Ao3)](https://scontent-sea1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.15752-9/132861155_451634736006155_4542968317638610131_n.jpg?_nc_cat=106&ccb=2&_nc_sid=ae9488&_nc_ohc=-ALPvwwEmsMAX8RQNik&_nc_ht=scontent-sea1-1.xx&oh=3be5463f4302a94fc4e3a33fc59a35b1&oe=600B48E1)


End file.
